The Silverhaired Man in the Red Coat
by xxNoirLovexx
Summary: She stood on the silent rooftop, staring at the large pale moon. It reminded her of the first time she'd seen him, his hair was the colour of the moon. He had peered at her through that silver hair, his face bloodstained and harsh. The original one's content was from another story I'd done...my bad . DantexOC - my summaries suck


The Silver-haired Man in the Red Coat and the Blood-stained Star.

Disclaimer: I do not own the character Dante, nor anything about his history. I do, however, claim ownership over my characters and this story. Peace.

She stood on the silent rooftop, staring at the large pale moon. It reminded her of the first time she'd seen him, his hair was the colour of the moon. He had peered at her through that silver hair, his face bloodstained and harsh. His very presence had sent shivers throughout her body. But that was long ago and she was a different woman. She was no longer the terrified little girl cowering in the corner, but the strong, frightening woman who, when things go bump in the night, bumps back twice as hard. And it had all been thanks to him. The silver-haired man in the red coat. With a sly smirk she leapt into the air and descended gracefully to the ground below. Her booted feet made no noise as she landed on the cobblestoned road. Throwing up her hood she headed into the busy street and blended in with the nameless faces.

After a few blocks the familiar tangy scent of blood cascaded over her senses. Something had been killed recently. She turned down a dark, deserted street and blended into the shadows, following the stench of blood. When she reached the end of the street she stopped. Leaning against a wall of a building, she waited, the only light in the street millimetres away from her. Slowly but surely he came around the corner.

"Taxis don't come this way, love." He said stopping just outside the circle of light and lighting a cigarette, "What's got you standing out here all alone?"

"A man." She replied in a husky and seductive voice. He took a draw of his smoke and exhaled,

"Some man if he's keeping a woman like you out in the cold." He said then added in a more predatory voice, "Alone…and unprotected." She smirked,

"What makes you think I'm unprotected?" she said hintingly and began to walk slowly back towards the small ally way she'd passed on her way. Obviously he followed, just as she'd planned. She reached the ally way, but he was faster than she thought. He pinned her against the wall, her face scraped against the brick.

"Show me that pretty face of yours…" he said, his voice turning demonic. He pulled off her hood; her long black hair fell around her like a cape. He licked her cheek crudely, his tongue left like sandpaper against her skin and his breath smelt like rotting corpses. She swallowed the urge to vomit as his rough hand forced its way between her legs. She smirked again as she squeezed her thighs together tightly, crushing his hand. He yelped and pulled back. Instantly she spun around, pulling out a black Glock 19 and aimed it straight for his heart. She shot and two 9x19mm Parabellum rounds at his heart. But he was quicker. The bullets sank into his left shoulder.

"Bitch." He hissed. She pulled off her cloak revealing her black sleeveless top, duel studded belts equipped with magazine holsters, short black skirt, thigh high black stockings and knee high black buckled boots complete with hidden dagger compartments on the inside. Strapped to her left thigh was a silver knife and on her right was a silver Smith and Wesson Lemon Squeezer. She wore black fingerless buckled arm guards that stopped just below her elbow. She narrowed her emerald eyes at him,

"Show me that pretty face of yours." She said before shooting him in the face. The bullet whizzed past his face, burning through his cheek. He roared with pain and fury and transformed into a huge demon in front of her. She smiled before continuing to empty her magazine into him. While she quickly reloaded he attacked. She leapt out of his reach, only to have him swat her gun away. Still in the air, she pulled out the knife strapped to her thigh and threw it. It sunk into his arm and continued to fly right though, taking the arm with it. He roared with pain and tossed her into the back wall. Blood sprayed from her mouth as she dropped to the rubbish heap below. Her Lemon Squeezer clattered out of her reach as the demon closed in on her. She looked up towards the moon, it seemed as though she wasn't going to see him again. The silver-haired man in the red coat. With her vision blurring, something flew across the gap between the two buildings and landed in front of her. It was a dark coloured coat with a huge sword attached to its back.

"Don't you know," the coat said, "demons make terrible dance partners." Its voice sounded familiar. She knew someone with that same cocky attitude. Someone from long ago. Before she could remember, darkness enveloped her.

"Hey…Miss? Ya know, if you don't wake up I'm going to have to carry you to my place. Although it seems chivalrous, it'll be a hassle on my part. Besides, you're not gonna like waking up in some guy's bedroom." Said that same cocky voice. She smiled,

"It wouldn't be the first time." She said weakly before opening her eyes. Crystal blue eyes, curtained by silver hair and framed by perfect skin, peered into her emerald ones, curious.

"You look familiar…" he said frowning slightly as he held out his hand and helped her to her feet. He took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped away the blood from her mouth.

"Are you hurt?" he asked. She shook her head before studying the man before her. He wore a black long sleeved shirt, collar up and unbuttoned to the fourth button, and a dark red buckled vest. His pants were dark red as well and he wore plain black boots.

"Seriously, have we met?" he asked again, she just smiled at him, stepped to the side and walked passed him. Before she could get very far, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He pinned her against the wall and stood just centimetres from her. He leant down close, so close she felt his warm, sweet breath on her face. Her heart beat increased rapidly and she fought to keep control of her emotions.

"We have met before. I recognize your ass." He said before straightening and leaning back to study her.

"So tell me," he said, "Where do I know you from?"

"I guess there's no more avoiding the subject, huh, Dante." She said huskily. He raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to continue.

"It's been a few years since we first met. About three to be exact. You took a job on a demon who had been posing as a man set to inherit a lot of money from his dying father. When you got to your destination you discovered the demon was already prepared for your visit, killing off his wife and son, leaving only his seventeen year old daughter alive. You killed the demon and rescued the daughter. What you didn't know was that the demon had already infected the girl with his blood. Thanks to you, that girl decided that she would avenge her family and kill every last mother fucking demon that stinks up with place." She said. Dante's eyes widened in surprise,

"You're **that** girl? I knew I recognized your ass." He said grinning deviously. She supressed a whimper that came out of nowhere.

"I'd ask why you were staring at my ass, but I already know the answer." She said folding her arms over her chest. Dante smiled,

"Well, my lady, since you did me the favour of bringing this asshole out of hiding, I suppose I'd better buy dinner." He said. She smirked,

"Is that your way of asking for a date, Dante?" she asked slyly. He smiled,

"Is that your way of accepting?"

"No. But I might take you up on that offer of a place to stay." Dante smiled devilishly, clearly thinking something she wasn't.

"Right this way, m'lady." He said as she took his arm. He retrieved his blood red coat from its hanging spot on his sword that was wedged into the wall, the sword he pulled out after.

The building looked like any other except for the 'Devil May Cry' neon sign that glowed into the night. Dante unlocked the door and stepped into the darkness. She followed him, thanks to the demon blood within her, she could see perfectly in the dark. Dante flipped on the light illuminating the room. There was a brown couch in the middle of the room complete with small coffee table, a drum set against the far wall, a pool table, guitar and amp, and against the wall in directly in front of the door a desk and a chair complete with a few ornaments. Dante headed towards the door adjacent to his desk,

"I'm going for a shower. Kitchen's upstairs, second door on the right, although there's not much food. I usually order out. Make yourself comfortable." He said, then added before he closed the door, "Just don't touch the instruments." The door closed with a click and the next thing she heard was the sound of running water. She headed towards the chair and sat down and reclined, closing her eyes. Her mind wandered to the shower. She pictured his silver hair drenched and clinging to his skin. She imagined him slicking his hair back out of his face, the water trickling down his muscled arms and back. His reaction if she suddenly entered the shower with him. Quickly she shook her head, trying to clear the heated thoughts from her mind. Suddenly the door opened and Dante stepped out, bringing with him the scent of strawberry soap. Strawberries overwhelmed her enhanced senses, she never would have guessed that he would smell like that.

"Strawberries?" she asked turning to him. Her breath caught as she stared at the tall, muscular man in a towel. His silver hair was messy and dripping, water droplets dripped from his chin to his chest and rolled down his perfectly muscled abs. In that moment she realized she wanted him. She wanted him more than any man, more than anything in the world. The silver-haired man in the red coat. The uncatchable Demon Hunter. Dante, son of Sparda. She watched him like a hawk watching her prey as he strode past her and headed upstairs.

"Hey, don't knock the strawberries." He said as he ascended. When she was sure he was in his room, she stood and headed over to the pool table.

"What are you doing, girl? You're just using him for a place to stay. Nothing more. Remember that." She told herself. But her words held no meaning for her, deep down she knew she was in lust with the man. He'd never been too far from her mind since their first meeting. She'd often seen him at various bars throughout the years, flirting with women, but always leaving by himself. When she'd asked about him, a bitter girl a little older than her told her that that was his way. He'd talk to a girl like she was the only one, and then shatter her hopes by dropping her like a hat. It was rare if he left with a woman and even if she did stay the night, she'd be gone before daylight. She figured the girl was talking from past experience.

"Besides, he'd never be interested in you, stupid. He's a god, you're just a set of tits and an ass to him." She told herself firmly and picked up a pool cue. She leaned over, ready to take a shot at sinking all the balls in one go. But as she was about to strike she felt him press against her hard. She felt his cool skin through her shirt and it cooled her heated flesh. She froze as his arms mirrored her and he breathed against her neck.

"Dante…what…?" she asked breathily. He gave a low chuckle,

"I probably should have told you this place has amazing acoustics." He whispered huskily, teasing her, "And I saw the way you looked at me when I got outta the shower." Her cheeks turned light pink as his warm lips tickled her skin. He took the pool cue from her and tossed it aside. It landed on the floor a little ways from them. Turning in his arms, his lips crashed into hers and he lifted her onto the pool table. Not only did he smell like strawberries, he tasted like them too. Sweet and slightly bitter followed by a faint sourness. As she continued to taste him, more of his flavours made themselves available to her. The sweet smokey and earth taste of bourbon whiskey. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer. His tongue entered her mouth and she let him dominate. His taste drove her senses insane. His skin heated under her touch, she could feel his blood pounding throughout his body, and she could hear his heart beating almost erratically. Did she really have this effect over him? She felt more than heard his moan as her fingers scratched down his arms. After scattering the balls behind her, Dante lowered her down and pulled her closer so she could feel just how much he was enjoying this against her buttocks. The felt clung to her shirt and made it ride up just to below her breasts. Dante moved from her lips to devour the soft skin of her stomach. Her fingers brushed through his soft silver hair.

"Dante…" she moaned softly. He smirked against her stomach.

"It's okay, Babe, I know what ya want." He mumbled to her skin. Pulling away, he lifted her up and carried her upstairs, kissing her lips and neck as he went. After kicking open the door, he sat her on the end of the large king sized bed. She knew he had something planned, but she wasn't going to let him have all the fun. She stood as reached up to kiss him. She stoked the bulge she'd felt earlier, earning a throaty growl from him. She began planting soft hisses down his muscled body, but before she could accomplish anything Dante pushed her back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry Babe, but I'm runnin' this show." He said grinning deviously and then pounced on her like a lion on his prey. He lifted off her shirt with ease, and her hair cascaded around her like a black blanket. Dante brushed her hair off her chest and kissed the soft skin of her breast. She arched slightly in response. Again, Dante smiled before lifting her into a sitting position on his lap. Her legs wrapped around him and she felt his excitement press hard against her most sensitive area. In an instant Dante and unclipped her black lace bra and tossed it to the floor. He buried his head between her breasts.

"Dante, cut the foreplay." She moaned.

"Aww, but it's still too early for the main event yet." He said playfully. She raked her nails up his back and grinded against him,

"Dante!" she growled as he stiffened and growled back.

"I suppose we can skip right to it." He said forcing her back down. He stood while unbuckling his belt and pants. They dropped to the ground. Dante was the kind of man who didn't like underwear. She marvelled at his size. Dante was a tall, muscular man, so it was no surprise that little Dante wasn't so little. Before she had a chance to do it herself, Dante unbuckled her belts and magazine holder, removed her short skirt and black lace panties in one go. She kicked off her boots but kept her now ripped stockings on. She felt his fingers dance up her thigh to unbuckle the gun holster and then the knife holster. When everything was off except her stockings, he leant over her, placing a hand on her thigh.

"Ready for the fireworks?" he asked, a smart ass tone creeping into his now husky voice. She kissed him passionately as she felt him brush against her entrance.

"Do it." She said breathily.

"As my goddess commands." He whispered before locking her lips against his again and pushed into her. She broke off the kiss to gasp and moan. He began to pound into her.

"Hope you like it rough, Babe." He grunted. She replied with a pleasure filled moan. He grinned cockily and thrusted into her harder. She dug her nails into his back and wrapped her legs around him, pushing him deeper into her.

"Fuck, you do like it like this, huh?" he said through groans.

"Shut…Up!" she breathed before another loud moan escaped her lips. Dante grinned and nuzzled into her neck. After half an hour of thrusting, Dante flipped them over.

"I'm tired, you take over." He said resting his head in his hands. She smirked; she wasn't going to let him relax just yet. She began to ride him slightly clenched to make the friction between them hotter. A loud moan escaped Dante's surprised lips and he gripped her hips, forcing her down harder. As she descended, he bucked to meet her, delving even deeper inside her. They continued that way until she felt a pressure building up inside her abdomen. With a few more powerful thrusts, she released herself down his length, her contractions forcing his climax.

"Ohh, Star!" he cried as his seed shot into her womb. When he was done she collapsed on the bed next to him. Her body was exhausted from the night's exertions. She left him pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his hard chest and listened to his steady heart beat while he stroked her long black hair. She smiled as she remembered his last words. He'd known who she was all along. He'd remembered her. He'd called her name.

"_**Daddy? Mom?" she'd called as she walked through the dark quiet house, "Jason?" She entered the living room. A man's figure stood looking out of the window, the moonlight extending his shadow and made it take on a strange unworldly form.**_

"_**Daddy?" she asked, the man turned his head slightly, "Where's Mom and Jason?" **_

"_**Ohh, my sweet, beautiful little girl." He cooed softly. His voice sounded different, deeper and animalistic,**_

"_**Come to your Daddy." He said turning around and holding out his hand. She slowly walked towards him and held out her hand. He took it and pulled her into an embrace. It felt different, like this man wasn't her father at all. A car drove passed, its headlights illuminated the room. Her eyes widened and she let out a small scream as the contorted face of her mother stared in horror at her. A small mound lay face down beside her, drenched in blood.**_

"_**Mom! Jason!" she cried, tears flowing from her eyes, "Daddy, who did this?!" Her father's chest rumbled and at first she thought he was crying. But he wasn't.**_

"_**Daddy, why are you laughing?" she asked pushing back and looking up at her father. His face had transformed into something hideous and gruesome. A demon. He wiped his arm over her mouth, blood trickled into her mouth and mixed with her saliva. She swallowed without realizing. She began to struggle to get free.**_

"_**You will bear my children!" he laughed and grabbed her breast roughly. She screamed in pain and shock.**_

"_**Hey!" someone called angrily, "Asshole!" Her father spun her around in the form of a human shield.**_

"_**You'll have to kill her too, Son of Sparda!" he laughed. **_

"_**Please…" she whispered through tears. His crystal blue eyes slid from her father's face to her emerald eyes.**_

"_**Do you trust me?" he asked her. She didn't know this man but everything in her body screamed,**_

"_**Yes!" The man shot instantly. The bullet whizzed straight passed her face, burning strands of her long black hair, and sunk into her father's head. He flew backwards through the window, releasing her as he went. She dropped to her knees and doubled over, covering her head with her hands. After a few minutes she felt a warm hand on her back.**_

"_**Hey, Miss…Are you okay?" he asked. She lifted her head to see his crystal blue eyes peering curiously at her through his silver locks. Tears trickled down her face as she stared at him in shock. She flung herself into his arms and sobbed into his chest. At first he was too surprised to react, but he soon softened and held her to him, letting her cry. It was then the blood took effect and she passed out.  
When she awoke she found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. She sat up to find herself in a large king sized bed, a red coat draped over her as a blanket. She stood, coat folded over her arm and headed down stairs. A silver-haired man sat reclined at a desk, his feet crossed on the table, a magazine on his face. Quietly, she placed the coat on the couch and moved to the door.  
"It's pretty rude to leave without a thank you." He said and she froze, "Although, I don't blame you." She turned back to him, he handed moved.  
"Um, thank you…Red Coat." She said. Her name for him caught his attention. He lifted the magazine off his face and sat properly, his boots making a clomping noise as they hit the wooden floor.  
"Red Coat?" he asked resting his cheek on his hand. She blushed and looked down,  
"Well I don't know your name and you wear this red coat so…" she said embarrassed. He grinned and chuckled at her. Standing he strode over to her and lifted her chin. She blushed even harder as his striking blue eyes pierced her dark green ones.  
"Well, Miss, my name's Dante." He said taking her hand to shake it, "And yours?"  
"S-Star…" she stuttered. He smiled,  
"Star, you'll be the only woman I let call me Red Coat." He said grinning. He pulled her closer to him, brought her arm up around his neck and kissed her. The taste of whiskey and strawberries filled her mouth.**_

When she woke the next morning she was alone in the big bed. Dante had put his coat over her so she wasn't cold. She smiled, remembering that time three years ago. After stretching she put her underwear on and the coat and headed downstairs to find Dante. He was reclining at his desk, feet crossed on the table. He watched her walk down the stairs through his lashes.

"You should wear that more often." He said as she leant against the pool table, giving him a full view.

"But then I'd have to take your coat." She said teasingly, "And what would the mysterious Red Coat be without his signature?" He smiled,

"He'd be a man with a Blood-stained Star in his heart." He said, "Pizza?" She blushed at his nickname for her,

"Anything as long as there's no olives." She replied picking up the white ball and rolling it back and forth in her hands.

"A woman of my own heart." He said before picking up the phone, "Oh, Babe, you may wanna put some clothes on. It's a drag, but I don't want guys starin' at my woman." She shrugged,

"If you say so." She said before heading back upstairs, her heart soaring. Dante had called her his woman, **his** woman. She grinned triumphantly at her reflection. She'd caught the Uncatchable Demon Hunter.

"Hey baby, how about we ditch this sty and you let me buy you lunch?" said a young red-headed guy around Dante's age. Star was leaning against the pool table again while Dante conversed with an older man about a job. Apparently the job was to act as a body guard to the red-headed guy, who was the son of someone important.

"Pass." She said keeping her emerald eyes on the silver-haired man. Clearly this guy hadn't heard the word 'no' very often. He moved in front of her, blocking her view of Dante.

"C'mon, baby. What's got you staying here with some poor guy like him? I can buy you everything you've ever dreamed of. Besides, I doubt you'd get a better offer from him anyway." He said jerking his thumb back towards Dante. She was about to say something snide when the man suddenly cried out in pain.

"The lady said no." he said in that cool, smart-ass tone. Dante stood behind the man, bending his thumb back to a point where it almost broke.

"O-okay. I understand! Just let go, man!" he cried out. Dante released the red-headed man's thumb, folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes.

"If you ever try and hit on my woman again…" he said and snapped open his lids, directing cold anger towards the man with his crystal blue eyes, "I'll break more than just your thumb."


End file.
